Forever Young
by Hobbits Are Hot
Summary: a cross between LOTR and Forever Young. Gandalf looses his love, and he chooses to be a part of Saruman's test to freeze a human for a year. Gandalf is found by the hobbits, who are younger, in the Shire. Can Gandalf ever get home? Read nd review please!
1. Default Chapter

**Hi everyone! This is my next fic Forever Young.**

**It's a mix between Lord Of The Rings and Forever Young.**

**In case nobody reading this has ever seen Forever Young, it goes like this.  
**

**Daniel McCormick is a test pilot and it is 1939 and his girlfriend gets run over by a car right before he is about to propose to her. She had to go into a coma. Six months later there seems to be no hope for Daniel. **

**So, Daniel's best friend has this experiment that he can freeze a man for a year. So, Daniel does the experiment. **

**They forget about him, and 53 years later little Nat (Elijah Wood) and his friend find him, and he wakes up.**

**  
Daniel finds Nat and Felix (the friend) and they must help him find Daniel's friend.**

**  
They end up finding a relative of Daniel's friend and they find that his girlfriend is alive and that the aging is irreversible.**

**Oh, and Elijah Wood sings to this girl and he is so cute!!!!!**

**It's such a cute movie and so now here is the fic.**

Prologue

Gandalf was flying on another eagle. The eagle swooped down and had a rough landing.

Gandalf got off the eagle and walked up to Saruman, who was supervising

"See, Saruman, I told you I could land it!"  
  
Saruman nodded. "Not too many of these eagles work these days."

"Yeah. Saruman, you know how you and Blanche are married?"  
  
Saruman nodded. "Well, yeah."  
  
Gandalf took his staff from Saruman. "Well, how did you propose to her?"  
  
Saruman laughed. "I stuck the ring in her hat."

"Her hat?"  
  
"Yeah. And it fell and hit her really hard."  
  
Gandalf laughed. "That's very creative. But, how did you get to say that?"  
  
Saruman rolled his eyes. "Relax, Gandalf. You know she'll say yes."  
  
Gandalf smiled. "Right. Well, I'm going to ask her in the garden."

Gandalf ran to the to the garden.

"Susan!"  
  
Susan smiled. "Gandalf!"  
  
They kissed.

"Um...Susan...I..."  
  
Susan smiled. "Gandalf, I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have to go to Minis Tirith for a couple of hours. I'll see you soon."  
  
Susan kissed Gandalf.

"Wait! I...I...wanted...um..."

"I have to go! I'll see you later."  
  
Susan left. Gandalf smiled, and turned around. He heard a scream and turned.

A horse had trampled Susan!  
  
Gandalf gasped.

::Later::

Gandalf stood beside Susan. She was in the hands of the brightest wizards in Isengard, but Susan would soon have to be shipped out to Minis Tirith.

Gandalf lay beside her, crying.

::Six months later::

Gandalf was in his room, smoking pipe weed and thinking about Susan, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Gandalf! Gandalf! It's Saruman! Gandalf! Open the door! Gandalf!"

He yelled. Gandalf made no movement.

Saruman angrily broke down the door and rushed up to Gandalf.

"We used to play at the top of the tower. She said see you later. That was the last thing she said."  
  
Saruman sighed. "Gandalf, I don't think she's coming back."  
  
Gandalf stood up. "There's hope. There's always hope. We have many of the wisest wizards here. I will not loose faith."

"Well...uh...Grima backed out of my project. Said he'd rather stay then be locked away for a year. He'd miss out on too much."  
  
Gandalf turned to Saruman. "I want to do it."  
  
"No, Gandalf."  
  
"Yes! Why shouldn't I? Testing eagles are my life. I have nothing else to do. With Susan gone...I..."  
  
Saruman sighed. "But you yourself said that we have the wisest wizards. They can heal her!"  
  
"No! Let me do this! I want to!"  
  
Saruman stared at Gandalf.

"If that is what you wish."

Saruman took Gandalf to his laboratory. Gandalf got inside the capsule.

"I'll see you in a year." Saruman said.

Gandalf smiled. Saruman closed the door to the capsule. 


	2. Mushrooms, Carrots, and PipeWeed

**(note: oh gosh striders girl you want a sequel to Married With Children? I might...I just might. But for now, here's Forever Young.) **

Little Frodo and Sam and Merry and Pippin were happily playing on the street.

Little Pippin and Merry were throwing apples at the carriages that were passing by.

Sam and Frodo were hugging.

"Get out of my yard!" Edward Proudfoot yelled at them.

Merry and Pippin giggled and threw an apple at Edward Proudfoot and ran off.

Sam and Frodo ran into Farmer Maggot's crop.

Frodo and Sam giggled.

Sam took some mushrooms out of his pocket and started eating them."Here, Mr. Frodo."  
  
Frodo giggled. "You don't have to call me that. Not until I employ you."  
  
Sam nodded. "Sorry."  
  
They laughed and ran through the crop.

"Get out of my yard!" Farmer Maggot yelled from far away.

Dogs started barking.

"Eeek! I hate those dogs!" Frodo screamed.

They ran even farther.

Suddenly, Sam stopped.

They saw the capsule.

"What is that?" Frodo asked.

"I don't know."

Merry and Pippin popped out of nowhere and fell on Frodo and Sam.

"Get off him!" Sam picked Pippin up off of Frodo.  
  
Frodo stood up.

"What's the meaning of this?" Frodo asked.

"We saw you run in here, and we had to stop and get some carrot" Merry said.

"Mm-hm." Pippin said, chewing on a carrot.

"What's that?" Merry asked, pointing at the capsule.

"I don't know." Frodo answered.

Pippin giggled. "Maybe there's mushrooms in there!"

Pippin ran towards the capsule and started pounding on it.  
  
Sam pushed Pippin and started climbing on it.

Merry and Pippin started to pretend that they were sword fighting.

Frodo and Sam danced on top of it.

Suddenly, it popped open.

The hobbits screamed, and got off, huddling together.

They all peered in.  
  
Gandalf was there, eyes closed.

"That's not carrots!" Pippin said unhappily.

"Touch it, Sam!" Frodo said.

Sam touched his face.

"It's cold."  
  
They all touched it.

Merry nodded. "But what's it doing here in the Shire?"  
  
They shrugged.

"Maybe it's Farmer Maggot's." Sam suggested.

"I doubt that." Frodo said.

"Maybe it's a troll."

They rolled their eyes.

"It's not a troll, Pippin!"  
  
Merry slapped him on the forehead.

"Don't be so stupid, Pippin!"

"I can't help it." Pippin smiled.

"I need some pipe-weed." Merry rubbed his head.

"Only big hobbits can smoke pipe-weed, Merry. You know that." Sam said.

Merry shrugged. "What are we going to do about this?" Merry pointed to the capsule.

Frodo leaned in to look at the man. Suddenly, his hand popped up and grabbed Frodo's jacket!

"Help me! Get it off! Help! Help!" Frodo screamed.

Sam, Merry, and Pippin grabbed the hand and tried to pry it open.  
  
Frodo struggled, and finally twisted himself out of the jacket.

The hobbits ran out of the field, screaming.


	3. Mangy Hobbits, Tomatoes, and the Dead Gu...

**(note: sniff, nobody's reviewed yet. Well, I'll entertain myself. If you're reading now please let me know what you think and if you think it sucks I'll stop. Hope you enjoy! Bye!)**

Gandalf gasped. He felt a breath of life come into him again.

Well, not really, but he got up.

"Where am I?"

Gandalf groaned and started shivering.

Ahh! He had nothing on!

Gandalf wrapped the jacket—how'd that get there?-around his waist.

Gandalf looked around. This wasn't Isengard. This wasn't Isengard at all.

Gandalf started walking in the crop field, when he heard dogs barking.

"Get out of my field you mangy hobbits!"

"Hobbits?" Gandalf had heard of a hobbit, in the books that Saruman had. The Shire...yes he must be in The Shire.

Before Gandalf had time to recollect himself, the dogs barked louder, and sounded closer.

Gandalf screamed and started running.

Meanwhile...

The hobbits had ran into a hidden room that Frodo had found in Bag End.

Frodo closed the door behind him, and the hobbits huddled together.

"What was that?" Merry asked.

"I've never seen one of those in the Shire before." Sam said quietly.

"I wish there were mushrooms and carrots there." Pippin said sadly.

Frodo grabbed some tomatoes out of his bag, and threw them at everyone.

"Thanks, Frodo!" They said between bites.

"What do you think, Frodo? Of that man?"  
  
Frodo shrugged. "It wasn't a hobbit. I don't think. Maybe Bilbo would know. He has all those books."

"No! Don't let the grown-ups know anything about this! It can be our secret!" Sam said.

Suddenly, the door creaked open.

"AHH!" The hobbits screamed.

"HELP ME! HELP!"

"IT'S THE DEAD GUY!"  
  
The hobbits started screaming even more.

Frodo grabbed a hard object next to him and banged Gandalf's hand.

Sam, Merry, and Pippin found sticks and threw it at Gandaf's head.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!"

The hobbits calmed down.

"Now...somebody tell me what's going on."


End file.
